


Getting Through

by MissCrazyWriter321



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Doomworld AU, F/M, Imprisonment, Reluctant Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/pseuds/MissCrazyWriter321
Summary: "“I know you’re awake, you know. There’s no point in pretending.”A retort forms on her lips, but she stubbornly bites it back, and he sighs. “I don’t want to be here either, Birdie. Darhk’s orders: I can’t take my eyes off of you.”"AU in which Sara retained her memories during Doomworld, and was imprisoned. An unexpected visitor brings back some painful memories.





	Getting Through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IncendiaGlacies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/gifts).



> Hello, everyone! I don't always post Tumblr prompt fills, but I'm pretty happy with how this one turned out! Hopefully, you enjoy!  
> The prompt was Captain Canary+66: "I can't take my eyes off of you." Probably not want you had in mind, my friend, but hopefully you still like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: Snart is dead. Obviously I don't own it.

Footsteps.

Sara forces herself to lie still, tracking the movements with her ear. Two sets, she notes, and they’re getting closer. Coming to her cell? They’re practically stalking along.

One clears his throat, and Sara’s stomach turns. _Damien Darhk._ Of course. She should have recognized the step pattern straight away. Actually, now that she thinks of it, the other set sounds familiar, too. Almost like…

But surely not.

She closes her eyes, feigning sleep. (Truthfully, she doesn’t think she’s slept since this whole nightmare started. If Damien is going to kill her, she’s going to put up a fight. Besides, the cell isn’t exactly comfortable. Not that cells often are.)

“Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!” Darhk claps as he speaks, energetic as ever. Sara ignores him. “You’ve got company,” he adds. She ignores that, too.

“Company implies that I want to be here, Darhk,” the other speaker drawls, and _oh,_ she was right. It’s _him._ She grits her teeth, refusing to indulge them.

If Darhk is bothered by her stubbornness, he doesn’t let on. “I know you must get lonely, Sara. I thought a familiar face might cheer you up!”

 _Familiar face, different man_ , she thinks sharply, clamping down any pain that comes with the thought. She has to remember that, no matter what comes next.

Apparently giving up on being acknowledged, Darhk chuckles. “Well, I’ll leave the two of you to get reacquainted!” His footsteps recede, and Sara is left alone with _him._

No matter.

She’s former League of Assassins.

She can handle this.

“I know you’re awake, you know. There’s no point in pretending.”

A retort forms on her lips, but she stubbornly bites it back, and he sighs. “I don’t want to be here either, Birdie. Darhk’s orders: I can’t take my eyes off of you.”

“Flattering, but you’re not my type,” she snaps before she can stop herself. Immediately, she regrets it. Giving him the upper hand? She’s better than that.

He chuckles, and it’s _his_ laugh. Of course it is. Because this is the man she knew, deep down. Just a few years too soon. She knows this, but it’s still a knife to the gut to hear him sounding them same.

“Don’t get me wrong,” he begins, a soft thump telling her he’s sitting down, “the view is great.” She can practically feel his once-over. “But there’s plenty of places with nice views, and better company. The bank, for instance. I’m in the mood for a nice robbery. Instead, I’m stuck here with you.”

“Not the dream world you’d hoped for?” She asks, rolling to face him, abandoning her façade altogether. It wasn’t working so well anyway.

He shrugs, leaning his head back against the wall. “I own Central City. I can take what I want, do what I want… Playing guard dog now and then is a small price to pay.”

Convincing enough, but she knows him better than that.

“ _Eobard_ owns Central City,” she corrects. “And he owns you.”

For a moment, his eyes flash with something dark and deadly, something that reminds her of exactly what he’s capable of. Then it fades, leaving only a flicker of irritation in its wake.

“No one owns me. But I don’t like owing people favors-“ Oh, she _knows,_ “-and apparently, I owe them all a huge one. They saved my life, while this so-called team I’m supposed to join was just going to let me die.”

The last bit is thick with accusation, though his expression is frustratingly neutral. She wills herself to think of a response, but it’s true: They _were_ just going to let them die. Not because they wanted to, but because there was no choice.

Just like there was no choice that let her save Laurel.

“You _chose_ to die,” she finally says. “Or you will.”

He shrugs. “Yes, well, apparently I lose my mind in a few years. Sad thing, really. Good thing Thawne stepped in before it happened.”

They lapse into silence, and she lets her eyes drift shut again. Exhaustion is weighing heavy on her, and she knows she’ll have to get some sleep soon. Frustratingly, she’s starting to relax, as if her subconscious has decided that it’s safe now. He’s here, after all, and deep down, she still trusts him to have her back.

She forces down the instinct. This man may not necessarily want her dead, but he wouldn’t hesitate to kill her. Especially not if the Boss tells him to do it.

Still, she’s drifting off, so she pulls herself up, opening her eyes once more. Now she’s sitting across from him, and it would feel almost like old times, if not for the bars between them.

He tilts his head to the side, studying her with blatant curiosity. She puzzles him, it seems.

Good.

“Where’s Lisa?” She asks, going with the first thing to pop into her head. His expression narrows, face palling a bit, and she plows on. “There’s no way you’d do this if she wasn’t safe, and something tells me that means she’s nowhere near the Legion of Doom.”

He scoffs at the name, but he’s eyeing her warily. “Like you said, she’s safe.”

“Good.”

He tries to hide it, but his eyes flicker in surprise. Definitely not the response he was expecting, then. Excellent. Shifting uncomfortably, he asks, “You knew her?”

“Nope.” Shrug. “I knew you.” A pause, then, “You told me about her sometimes.”

She can practically see the debate in his head, as he struggles to decide if he wants to ask. If he wants to know more about the future he rejected.

Finally, he nods. “And what did I say?”

She combs through her memories of their card games, where heart to hearts slipped in between gin and poker. (Memories she’s been firmly refusing to look at since his d-since the Oculus.)

“You told me… She’s younger than you. Several years younger. You practically raised her. Did everything you could to protect her from your father.” He frowns, but she plows on. “She always sent you cards when you were in Juvie, and once she met Mick, she started sending them to him, too. You used to hate mini-marshmallows, but she always made you hot cocoa with them, and now it doesn’t taste right to you unless it has them.”

Pulling herself to her feet, she leans against the bars of the cell. “You love her. Always have, always will.”

He stares at her, a thousand questions in his eyes.

“Why-“ His phone beeps before he can finish, and he pulls it out with a scowl. “Thawne is summoning me,” he says, brows furrowing in annoyance. “Got to go.”

His walls are firmly back in place when he adds, “Nice talk, Birdie. Enjoy your cage.”

She doesn’t mind. She got through to him today, more than she could have hoped.

“Next time, bring cards,” she calls.

“There won’t be a next time.”

(He’s back within a week.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!!! Until next time, lovelies!!


End file.
